<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello, My Almost Lover by TravisMarshallSigno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155963">Hello, My Almost Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno'>TravisMarshallSigno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay yearning, Vanilla, You think my last work wasn't gay? well this one is gayer., implied homosexuality, no beta reading we die like men, oh to be fair this is just super gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when the first girl you ever loved comes back to see you after six years in your old town? Life's been good to her and yours hasn't. The weeds of yourself are slowly decaying as times pass by. What do you do but dismiss all those things? Pretend that you two never loved each other for a long time and you meet her and she's still pretty and nice as ever while you're well.. Not what you'd expect to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boscha &amp; Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello, My Almost Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note :</p><p>This fanfiction is based on my beloved. I didn’t know how to process all the things happening with my life. Some of the things here are based on our dialogues, some are exaggerated for yearning effect, some are things I made up, whatever it may be this fanfiction will be dear to my heart, I do hope you enjoy it. </p><p>Disclaimer : I’d like you to imagine both of the characters here as adult</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was as any other night in the Boiling Isles, the blood red moon made it easier for young witches to practice their raw magic, monsters and demons roam around the corridors waiting for their unsuspecting victim and lastly there within the forest, passing Bonesborough lies a the island’s famous flower shop, fellow witches and coven members pass by it’s exotic greenhouse to gather materials for their magic. It used to be run by Mr.Park but now as both time pass by it was handed off to his daughter Willow, as she finished her years studying in Hexside becoming a powerful witch and becoming an honored member of the coven, she decided that after all her achievements  to take a step back and return home to take  over the family business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow wasn’t the type of person to stay up late at night but lately she’s been having difficulties keeping up with orders, she never knew how his dads managed to handle all of this, sure she had help with her friends but by the end of the day she’s left with this huge responsibility. It wasn’t like she hasn’t been expecting all of the stresses that came with this role but she wished that it wasn’t this draining compared to her studies, on paper running a business sounded like childsplay but on practice it was far difficult than she expected, it’s not like she can complain on this role she was their only daughter, it was about time she runs this shop, she didn’t want to waste her father’s efforts and leave them behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity offered her to come to the human world to expand her knowledge, her wife Luz Noceda already establish a school for witches in training as an honor to her once beloved mentor Eda Clawthorne,  at one point in her life she could have taken that offered and explored the world but on another hand she kept thinking about her dads, who would take care of them when she’s gone? She didn’t want to be selfish but she also loved her dads more than anything in the world, she wouldn’t be here without them and although they ask her to go discover the world more she knew that time was unforgiving. It wasn’t a loss. She was happy spending her time with them, sometimes Luz would bring her class to the greenhouse and she would teach them a few things about the difference between human and witch plants. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the dead of night witches nor humans would be asleep by this hour but here she was counting inventory, reading books and preparing lesson notes for tomorrow. She looked at the clock and gave  a small yawn feeling light-headed from work, she stood up and did a few stretches and slowly slump down her office desk. Her dad’s old office room was still in tiptop shape, the wooden floorboards have been recently renovated, the receipts are still in a small metal cabinet, and lastly there was a small picture frame of her family and friends hanging at the right side of the wall, things have been peaceful in her life or so she thought inside a drawer was a picture of someone she wanted to forget, she couldn’t bring herself to burn the picture so she just pushed it back deep within her important documents, sometimes when she see the photo of her beloved, she sometimes hear her voice but who has time for her now? She was gone. She was off to somewhere better than the Boiling Isles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow was about to fall asleep at her desk when she heard a light knock at the door, she stood up and look around for kids or other demons playing tricks on her, who would want to talk to her at this hour? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, are you still open?” said the voice outside</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow hurried along to fix her attire to address the voice, she opened the wooden door of her office to pass by a blurred silhouette outside the greenhouse door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we’re closed” she replied in a loud tone as she opened the door she never expected to see someone familiar or better yet a witch she wishes to forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There at the end of the door frame was the damned witch from her photo, she has long pink hair tied, pink skin, and three eyes, she never got out the habit of tying her hair upwards nor her awful timing to talk to her. She was standing there at the middle of the night with her casual attire consisting of a pink hoodie with the potion’s coven logo at the back, pink sweatpants and black rubber shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boscha” she said in a resentful tone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello” she pause “Willow”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see you “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have picked an awful hour to see me, come back in the morning “ her hands reach the doorknob slowly closing the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” she said running to cover the entrance “I know you won’t talk to me in the morning, your too busy with the shop or hanging out with your friends”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been spying on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just.. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow can’t believe what she’s hearing, she could slap her and leave but she’s an adult now being civil is part of growing up. She close her eyes and took a deep breath before engaging again with the girl in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you move back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A month ago” she said in a low tone  “I didn’t know what to disturb you after everything”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disturb is not even half of what Boscha did to Willow. It took Willow all her mental and emotional strength to even continue to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why now and what difference would it make!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look I’m moving back here whether you like it or not and you’ll still see me even if you go to work or have the human visit you, I’m not going to stop Willow” she said in a determined tone “You know me..I needed to see you..my love”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing about pet names is that it’s called Pet for a reason. She was more than that, more dignified and better without her, she has no right to call her that after everything that had happened, Willow was holding everything back and finally gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine” she finally let her in “don’t make yourself too comfortable”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of things she wanted to say to her, should she scream, should she slap her or kiss her, there were too many emotions coming in and out of her mind sometimes silence is the best option. Boscha walk by the small plant monsters past the couch and inventory all the way down to her office, Willow could have invited her inside the house and gave her tea but she doesn’t want to disturb her dads especially not with personal matters like this, she took a deep breath and sat at her office desk both of them awkwardly looking at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’m all ears “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where to start” she rubs her hands </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Boscha. Would you like me to remind you of all the horrible things you have done to me ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologized for that when we were fourteen “ she said in a low tone “I was stupid with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Not that one..” she clench her fist feeling teary eyed  “ I can forgive what we did when we’re stupid teenagers but - “ there was a sharp pain in her voice “ six years that’s too long Boscha we’re different people right now, I thought I can forget about you or whatever happened to us but for titan’s sake six years! I don’t even know how to feel at the moment, now your right back here, right back to me, what can I even say!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I ruined you. didn’t I ?” she said in a guilty tone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, it’s also my fault I should have seen it coming, I fell in love with someone who-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It wasn’t your fault ” Boscha stood up leaning forward closer to Willow wiping her tears “They knew how much you mean to me, they forced me to stay away from you.. Once my parents saw us they made it their decision to never be with you at all cost. I wanted you to be next to me I made ways to see you countless times but as my parents kept controlling me I saw you less and less, they were threatening to have you arrested if I didn’t stop, did it ever occured to you how much it pained me to not see you for six years so I ran away and made a life for myself “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew how much your parents mean to you but that’s not the reason why I feel mad at you well mad isn’t even the best term to put it Boscha” she continues “You just left, and you never even called or said goodbye”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They never gave me a choice, they prohibited me from ever contacting you, I was only a kid at that time I did what any other kid would do and listen to her parents “ the pink haired witch stood up and slowly place her arms around her  “ I did fight for you I really did, we didn’t know how our lives would be when we grew up. I always dreamt of leaving this place but for you this town has been your whole life but now after everything that has happened I’m back to where I started“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow can’t utter a word all she can do is cry at the arms of her beloved. She missed how she used to hug her like this and her scent. She can fight back and push her away but all she wanted at the moment was her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether to slap you or kiss you “ she said running her arms down her waist, all she can feel is her warmth and the tone of her voice “I don’t know what to do with you Boscha, your unpredictable ever since we were kids”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unpredictable for the others but you knew me” she pulls away placing her fingertips near her lips, all three of her eyes were looking at her nothing but only her, she couldn't help herself but caress her chin as her heart beats faster and faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boscha…” she said pulling away “You can’t pull that stunt on me anymore”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I-I thought” she backs away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everytime when you hold me close like that all I can remember is how much you pretended all of those things between us never happened with your friends, I don’t want to feel used by  you again “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I never used you Willow” she said holding her arms and kissing the back of her palm “ I love you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you always have to lie !“ the plant witch said slamming her fist on the cold wooden desk “ I was your stupid secret from the rest of the world didn’t you know how long I wanted to hear that from your lips?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this why you're still wary of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” she snaps at her “I waited for you Boscha, I waited for so long that I did my best to forget about you but now here you are back again in my life..” she whimper “Please I need to know it’s only fair”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. I was scared “ her voice shakes “ We were enemies before then slowly become close but I never thought of us to be more until I started to have feelings for you I was a dumb teenager at that time, all I can think that time was how would my parents and others would see me. I never expected to fall in love with you “a wave of guilt hits her  “ I wouldn’t blame you for feeling that way, I never told you how much you mean to me I thought if I showed you it would be enough, you know I was never good at words so when I kissed you after class I thought you would feel the same, you never mind it  I thought I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame me?” she cuts her off “ You were my close friend and you had a habit of joking around in high school that sometimes I didn’t knew if you were serious or messing with me so I just went along” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it “ she said in a serious tone “every kiss we made after school and every love letter I gave you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean those poems you printed ?” Willow giggles “The ones where you draw yourself with dragons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to be romantic” she blushed looking away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it was a bit romantic “ she said with a warm smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Willow “ the potion witch leans in closer “ I don’t know how to make it up to you after you waited so long for me.. Time did a horrible thing to both of us” she said holding her hands “I’m here now and I’m not leaving you again “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fates must be cruel how long did she wanted to see her, how long did she wanted to hear those words, how long has she ever dreamt of this moment and now all she can do is cry herself in disbelief, she couldn’t change the past but now maybe this time things would be better for both of them. They aren’t teenagers anymore they have their whole lives ahead of themselves a lot of things can change for six years her beloved was always the short tempered and brash type time but now she couldn’t be more proud at how calm and serious she can be as for her, time did the opposite to her from someone who was nice and calm she learned how to be aggressive and straightforward, people tested her patience and she has grown trust issues towards humans and witches alike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I find it ironic at how your here with me saying those words” she pause “ yet a part of me doesn’t want to believe you’ll stay or perhaps I grew so disappointed over you over the years that went by that I buried you deep within my memories and tried to remake myself “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand “ The three eyed girl said as she cups her cheeks “ I’ll stay away from your life if you want me to “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Boscha “ she drags her hands to her shoulders “ I don’t know what I want at the moment but please stay with me for tonight”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl nods and gently kisses her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay no matter how long you need me “ she whispered in her ears “My parents aren’t here anymore and I already ask our old friends to help me set up a place here. I’ll stay for you my love ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Your too cruel “ she cries “I don’t want to believe this is happening I’m so used to being your secret that I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry you got used to it, It’s my fault I was too afraid to risk everything but now I don’t care anymore I haven’t seen you for six years and after running away the only thing that I wanted to do was see you smile “Boscha caresses her fingertips “Please.. I missed you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What can she do now? All that anger. Sadness and guilt can only become a form of longing and it’s true she misses her, first love can’t simply fade to oblivion now she’s here with her holding her hands ever so close. She missed how her touch made her melt, how her voice made her gasp or how much she made her feel  there was a deep sense of pain remembering the awful events in her life. The kisses they hide, the love letters they would exchange, the way she made her smile as she melt from her embrace, there was an unspoken feeling that the two hold, both of them were too afraid to say it, is it possible for you two to be lovers without confessing to each other or do they even need to confess at all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boscha “ she clings to her hoodie drawing closer to her lips “ Please don’t make me regret this”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow’s lips met hers and she never knew how soft and sweet her lips can be, her heart can only skip a beat as the way she tastes can ever feel so hypnotic, she can feel the warmth of her skin as her face turns into a deep shade of red. As she parted her body can feel a soft tingle she was taken aback at how she pushed her to the wall and continued to savor her, Boscha holded her so tenderly and all she can do is caress her neck per exchange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Willow” she cried out, gently kissing her neck moving her ways down her shoulders, the other girl’s head felt light as she gasp at her touch “I want you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow pulls away, shutting her lips with her finger. She wants her but she’s scared everything felt too good to come true, her first love reuniting with her and now she’s staying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boscha if you do this we can never be friends again, are you willing to take that risk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boscha smiled and gave a heartfelt chuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I crossed that line years ago when I kissed you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow’s heart was beating faster and faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were kids back then I never considered you to be ser-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha cuts her off and leans in close to her ear pinning her , she can feel hear heart beating louder and louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then if you would have me “ she kisses her cheek and the back of her palm “I’d like to break whatever doubt you have in mind by sleeping with you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boscha I-” she said, feeling her face burned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Boscha was the one to shut her lips with her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me prove myself to you it’s only fair” she continues “ I love you, Willow “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a deep unspoken silence between the two of them, Boscha knows she wants her as much as she wanted her too, Willow smiled and looks at her with deep longing she caressed her fingers softly as it fit perfectly to hers.There was no look of regret to her once beloved secret lover, how she yearned for her for years and now who was she to let her go again? There was only one answer and this made it embarrassing to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Let’s“ she can’t believes she has to say it to her out loud, she bit her lips and holds the the tip of her sleeve  “ head upstairs”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha’s eyes widened. She never expected that response. All she can do is give her a silence nod. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>